Silencio
by Tsubasa Yume
Summary: Un ShikaTema algo agridulce, pero Shikatema al fin y al cabo.


Un tremendo silencio abarcaba aquel pasillo del Hospital. Ahora, las tornas habían cambiado. Shikamaru era el que tenía el valor de mirar a Temari sin miedo. Ella, por su parte, estaba totalmente ida. Hacía unas horas todo estaba bien. Kankurô estaba de camino a Konoha para ayudar al sistema educativo de los estudiantes de la academia, como venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Había ido a la puerta de Konoha a recibirlo con Shikamaru, cuando vio lo que había pasado: Un grupo formado por tres Anbus y Sakura escoltaban hacia el hospital y a toda prisa al cuerpo de su hermano, ensangrentado y apenas consciente. Inmediatamente, la Jounnin y el Chunnin salieron corriendo detrás de aquella nefasta procesión, con el tiempo justo de decirle a Shino, que pasaba por allí, que informara de la situación a Tsunade. Ésta, por su parte, informó a Gaara e inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala de operaciones con Sakura.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, pero calculó que mínimo dos horas. Dos horas en las que nadie había pasado por allí. Dos horas eternas. Dos horas de espantoso silencioShikamaru no iba a reprocharle nada, como hizo ella en otra ocasión. Quizá por aquel sentimiento de fragilidad que representaba ella ahora mismo, o quizá porque no se creería sus propias palabras.

La luz de la sala de operaciones se apagó. La operación había finalizado. Temari aun guardaba la compostura, pero los instantes en los que se abrió la puerta se le hicieron eternos. Por la puerta salió Sakura, lo que para Shikamaru significó que nada bueno había pasado, sino¿para que enviar a alguien que tiene cierta "amistad" con los familiares del paciente? Sakura miró a Shikamaru, que automáticamente aflojó la dura mirada que retenía desde que estaba esperando en el hospital y la cambió por una de duelo. Ahora solo quedaba decírselo a Temari, que al estar en shock emocional no captaba las pistas que se estaban cantando por los ojos de ambos shinobis. Sakura se acercó a Temari, la cual se levantaba para escuchar atentamente sus palabras.

-Temari…hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero cuando llegó había perdido mucha sangre y tenia varios puntos vitales…lo siento…

Temari se sentó de golpe. No lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban apunto de desbordarse. No hablaba, pero su cara lo decía todo. Se había convertido en un fantasma viviente. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Tsunade había salido de la sala de operaciones. Ella se había quedado mirando un instante que odiaba al ser ninja medico. Se acercó a Shikamaru.

-Siento que esto os haya estropeado la cita…

-No era tal cosa, pero da igual- dijo éste, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa y se llevó a Sakura de allí. El tiempo pasaba y nadie decía nada. Temari seguía con la misma expresión de no saber muy bien que pasaba, y Shikamaru, simplemente esperaba, aunque no por mucho más tiempo.

Se levantó para quedarse enfrente de Temari, con la esperanza de que ella se diese cuenta de que estaba allí y levantase la vista, pero ella no hizo ademan de ir a moverse. Shikamaru se puso en cuclillas para mirara directamente a los ojos. En esos momentos solo se le ocurrieron insultos para si mismo. ¿Desde cuando estaba Temari llorando?

Se levantó de golpe abrazando a Temari, aunque más bien la retenía en contra de su voluntad entre sus brazos, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Ella iba recobrando el sentido, y la rabia se apoderaba de ella. Comenzó a golpear a Shikamaru en el pecho con los puños, mientras gritaba palabras inteligibles para el Nara, que rara vez descifraba algún "porqué" y maldecía la fuerza de aquella mujer en sus golpes.

-Para…no sirve de nada lo que estas haciendo, en serio.-dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarla un poco. Se sentó con Temari en su regazo, mientras la iba meciendo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Desde que Sakura salió por la puerta tenía unas palabras en mente y un plan hecho, y este era el momento de decírselo a Temari, la cual hundía su cara en su hombro.

- ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó para saber si ella había salido de su estado de shock.

- Si… - Pediré un permiso para ir una temporada a Suna contigo¿vale? Así te sentirás menos sola. - Pero Gaara…

- Naruto vendrá conmigo y ayudará a Gaara con esto.

Temari iba a hablar, a preguntar el por qué de esta decisión, pero Shikamaru la cortó.

- Antes de que preguntes nada, ya te contesto yo. Ya lo sabes, sabes perfectamente el porqué hago esto, y es una cosa que aun no tengo asumido a decir en voz alta.

Temari pensó las palabras del Nara, y efectivamente sabía el porqué. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza, dejando que el tiempo pasase y sus lágrimas se secasen lentamente.

- Ne, Shikamaru…

- ¿Mn?

- Gracias…


End file.
